


Betrothed

by M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, First Meetings, M/M, POV Outsider, Political Alliances, Rare Male Slash Exchange 2019, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 01:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19488346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/pseuds/M%20J%20Holyoke
Summary: It was an unusual arrangement, to be sure, but she had no unmated daughters at present. Neither, alas, did the Human Chieftain.





	Betrothed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



It was an unusual arrangement, to be sure, but she had no unmated daughters at present. Neither, alas, did the Human Chieftain. Nevertheless, they had determined they could not afford to wait for nature to bless one of them with a baby girl.

So instead, they would just have to make do with the children they already had. The youngest son of the Human Chieftain would be betrothed to Koomba. Eventually, if all went according to plan, they would be wed in the traditional manner, and the youngest son of the Human Chieftain would become a permanent member of Mauro’s Bonobo tribe.

And if all did not go according to plan? Well, they would still have their hostage. This peace was hard-won, and it had cost many Bonobo lives to repel the Human invaders from the lands south of the river. As Matriarch, Mauro had a duty to the safety and prosperity of her people, and she would not shirk it.

She would not be cruel, though, no matter how things worked out. Cruelty was not in the Bonobo nature.

“Nali, is it? You may approach,” Mauro said to the Human boy—yes, Nali. She really ought to start thinking of him as Nali.

Mauro examined Nali curiously as, tentatively, he did as he was bid. He and Koomba were about the same size and weight, which was fortuitous, but from there the similarities were fewer. Nali was more slender overall and hairless save for sparse patches on his head and elsewhere. He was also ill-proportioned, and he favored standing and walking on his hind limbs.

“My son Koomba,” Mauro said. “Please get to know one another.”

Koomba rose from her side and stepped forward. He was mildly anxious but also curious. His penis stood out straight, extended to Nali in fraternal greeting.

Whereas Nali’s own genitals were limp and shriveled. When Mauro studied him closely, she saw that he was trembling with fear, though he did not attempt to back away or, worse, respond with any sign of aggression. His people were violent and prone to making war; so Mauro knew she mustn’t be careless. But for now, at least, he appeared properly submissive—shoulders slumped, head lowered, arms held loosely at his sides.

Koomba was eager to welcome his future mate into the tribe. He stood upright, wrapped his arms tenderly around Nali, and tugged his head down into a kiss. It was a sweet kiss, and tender, and Koomba urged Nali’s mouth open with his own so that he could taste him with his tongue.

Nali was stiff-backed and unresponsive at first, that was abundantly clear to Mauro, but with the application of gentle caresses to his head, neck, shoulders, and back, he soon began to relax into the kiss and reciprocate with hesitant caresses of his own.

When the wet tip of Koomba’s penis brushed Nali’s limp genitals, he seemed to flinch, but he did not pull away. Encouraged, Koomba moaned happily into their kiss and rocked his hips forward, teasing Nali, prodding him—and, slowly but surely, encouraging his arousal.

The rest of the tribe had stopped what they were doing and converged to watch the proceedings, fascinated by the similarities and the differences between Human and Bonobo. Nali’s penis was as long as Koomba’s when erect, but much, _much_ thicker, and the outer sheath of skin peeled back to reveal an exotic, mushroom-shaped crown that elicited gasps of mingled shock and envy from several of the other members—both female and male—of the tribe.

They would have him themselves if he weren’t already betrothed. If he were Bonobo and not Human, they would have him anyway. Koomba was fortunate indeed.

Koomba seemed to sense his good fortune. He was frotting Nali in earnest now and holding him in a tight embrace, and with a high, wailing cry, he came, spilling himself onto Nali’s hairless belly.

Perhaps he was too fast, for Nali had not yet come himself. Humans were known to enjoy protracted periods of lovemaking. Koomba, ever considerate, fell back onto all fours and turned his back to Nali, displaying his buttocks and urging Nali onto the ground to join him, to cover him.

“I-I . . . ” Nali began. He’d wrapped a hand demurely around the shaft of his erect penis. He seemed unused to such sexual practices. He was adorably unsure.

“Please,” Koomba urged, head turned and neck craned to look behind him. “You need to feel good too. It’s not right if you don’t.”

“I-I guess . . . since we’re betrothed . . . ” Nali said hesitantly as he knelt behind Koomba, grasped his hips with both hands, and rested his erection against Koomba.

“That’s right,” Koomba said, encouraging. “Yes, there—oh!”

Nali had begun to thrust between the crease of Koomba’s buttocks, a hard and fast rhythm at once familiar and alien to the Bonobos. He bent at the waist so that his chest was resting against Koomba’s back, and he lowered his head, nuzzling the nape of Koomba’s neck until Koomba turned his head around. They kissed anew, even as Nali continued with even more accelerated thrusts.

It went on and on and on. The legendary stamina of Humans was no exaggeration, and Koomba hardened again beneath Nali, his penis jerking in the open air with each of Nali’s thrusts, and when Nali did finally, _finally_ come, they came together, identically thick, white semen streaming out of them in long, drawn out spurts.

The tribe screeched and hooted their cheers of celebration for the newly betrothed pair, and fell upon each other in excitement and joyful lovemaking. Mauro herself rubbed exuberantly up against three young women in immediate succession, an unusually energetic amount of lovemaking for the normally stoic aging female.

After the collective orgiastic outburst of libido had ended, the tribe commenced the betrothal feast. There was fruit and starchy roots and even some greasy morsels of grilled bushmeat—plenty to go around—and Mauro watched with a feeling of immense satisfaction as Koomba and Nali ate while reclining side by side, their bodies touching. They were feeding each other morsels of food. Nali licked droplets of fruit juice from between Koomba’s fingers, sucking each digit into his mouth so as not to waste even a drop of juice. It was a sensual and provocative gesture, no mistake, and when Koomba pressed Nali down onto the leaf litter and they began to make love once more, face to face this time, Mauro was certain:

She would be celebrating her son’s wedding before the next full moon had risen, and there would be peace between Human and Bonobo.


End file.
